


Back To December

by imthehotgirl



Series: Damaged Not Broken [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Femslash, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7029418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthehotgirl/pseuds/imthehotgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a timestamp for my fic 'Damaged Not Broken' about Jensen tutoring Jared during their Junior year of high school and events happening after that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back To December

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of the timestamps for DNB. Enjoy!

Maryvale, Texas  
Winter 1992

With the two of them growing up in a small town like Maryvale it was inevitable that Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki knew about each other. But they’d always run in different social circles, so until that afternoon Jensen had never been forced to work with Jared.

As an upperclassman and a varsity ball player, Jared was practically revered as a god among the student populace of Maryvale High. But as far as Jensen was concerned Jared was just a kid with an inflated ego who was flunking American Lit.

The principal, Jerry Kaplan had appointed Jensen Jared’s tutor, pressuring him by saying that if he didn’t help Jared bring his grade up he could forget about a letter of recommendation being sent to San Antonio College. And without that letter he could kiss any hope he had of big leagues professional journalism goodbye.

He wanted these tutoring sessions to go well, not only for Jared, but himself as well. No matter how selfish that made him seem. He sat in the high school library, backpack on the floor at his feet by his chair while he had the necessary textbooks, pencils and notebooks spread out in front of him on top of the table. His leg jiggled up and down as he fought back a wave of nerves. Pushing his glasses up further on his nose, he sucked in a sharp breath when he saw Jared enter the library and slowly approach him.

Damn. Score one for Team Padalecki. He actually showed. Jensen thought to himself in amazement as the other boy came over to where Jensen sat and pulled a chair away from the table and sat down, a complete mess of arms, legs and long hair. With a look of utter disinterest on his face, Jensen noticed that Jared held a well-worn basketball in the crook of his arm, but was lacking the necessary tools he needed for studying. Like his books.

“All right, Teach, teach me something,” Jared muttered, waving his hand impatiently in a ‘hurry up’ motion.

Jensen frowned, his nose wrinkling in disgust. Jerk. He thought, huffing in annoyance.

“Okay, first of all, Jared, my name is Jensen. Secondly, you’re gonna need your books if you’re going to be studying with me. Where are they? Your locker?” Jensen asked, raising an eyebrow in Jared’s direction.

“Yeah, so? Can’t we just use yours?” Jared insisted with a snort, amusement lighting up his face.

Ignoring the unexpected lurch of his stomach at the sudden appearance of Jared’s dimples, Jensen shook his head in disbelief, an incredulous look cutting across his features.

“No, you can’t. You’re gonna need yours so you’ll have something to refer back to when we’re done for the day. Now let’s get going. We’re wasting precious studying time,” Jensen replied, getting to his feet.

“You can’t be serious. You want me to study more when I’m done with this hour of hell?” Jared demanded, his eyes widening in surprise.

“If you want to pass American Lit this semester, yeah, that’s exactly what I’m suggesting you do,” Jensen said, making his way toward the library doors.

“Forget it,” Jared muttered, quickly getting to his feet and pulling Jensen back towards their table.

Rolling his eyes and sighing heavily, Jensen willed his limbs to stop trembling in anger the longer he looked at the boy in front of him.

“Why? What’s so damn important that you’d rather risk repeating a grade than actually open a book for more than five seconds?”

“Basketball practice, parties, sex, you know…my life?” Jared demanded as if the answer were obvious.

“Relax. Mr. Kaplan made sure our studying together wouldn’t interfere with your precious basketball schedule. We’ll be done in an hour every day, but not unless you have your books. Come on. Up,” Jensen said, motioning Jared to follow him.

“Whatever,” Jared muttered, finally getting to his feet and following after Jensen. “You know, the sorry son of a bitch that has the misfortune of calling himself your boyfriend must be so whipped,” he continued as they made their way through the hallways.

“Excuse me?” Jensen asked, startled by Jared’s statement. Though whether it was because Jared had used the word ‘misfortune’ or because he’d automatically assumed Jensen would have a boyfriend, he couldn’t be sure. “Uh, I don’t…I don’t have a boyfriend,” he admitted.

“Really?” Jared asked, a note of surprise inflected in his voice.

Jensen shrugged. “I’m not really looking for a boyfriend right now. I mean, I have the 'Maryvale High Horizon' and well, I’m trying to get a scholarship so I can afford to go to college and get the hell out of this town,” he mumbled, kicking at a row of lockers as he watched Jared pop open his locker and pull out the books he needed.

As they made their way back toward the library Jensen stared in confusion when Jared suddenly stopped walking, his face draining of color as if he’d been caught doing something he shouldn’t have been. He threw his books into a corner near the end of another row of lockers before grabbing Jensen by the shoulders and shoving him against the wall.

“What the hell are you doing?” Jensen demanded in a fierce whisper.

“Relax and follow my lead,” Jared muttered, putting his index finger against Jensen’s lips to silence him.

Jensen’s eyes widened for a moment at Jared’s brazen attitude. He swallowed hard, trying to concentrate on something other than the dull roar in his ears, which had picked up the minute Jared felt the need to invade his personal space.

“Hey, Jay man. You know we got practice later this afternoon, right?” Chad Murray asked coming up to them.

“Yeah, of course, man. Wouldn’t miss it,” Jared insisted, flashing his best friend a brief smile before returning his attention to Jensen. “Now look, I know you think I’m hot…and honestly I’m not about to argue, but you’re just not my type, okay? Sorry, Jason,” he said, giving Jensen an apologetic smile, squeezing Jensen’s shoulder.

Jensen glared at Jared over the top of his glasses, trying to ignore the urge to reach out and punch Jared in the stomach. He knew Jared was trying to protect his precious reputation while simultaneously waste even more time rather than study and Jensen…he was getting sick of the games Jared was intent on playing.

“It’s Jensen,” he growled through clenched teeth.

“Right. Jason,” Jared agreed with a nod, smirking at him.

Jensen glanced over to his left to see Chad watching the exchange between the two of them with a bemused look on his face.

“Oh, screw you, you dick. I don’t have time for this shit,” he muttered, shoving past Jared and making his way toward the library again.

“You and me both, baby!” Jared called to his retreating back. Fuming, Jensen nearly turned around to blow Jared’s ‘oh so clever’ (not!) cover story when he heard Jared and Chad start laughing.

Fuck the popular kids anyway. They were all assholes. And Jared was their king.

~*~

Maryvale, Texas  
Winter 1992

The next afternoon Jared entered the library, relief flooding him when he saw Jensen sitting at the same table he’d been at when they’d (unsuccessfully) tried to do this yesterday.

When he reached the other boy’s side after setting down his books and backpack Jensen looked up at him with a mixture of anger and indifference. Jared swallowed back the wave of panic rising in his throat.

“Hey, Jensen. Look, I remembered my books today,” he said with a hopeful smile.

“And my name apparently,” Jensen muttered sarcastically.

Jared cringed. Pulling out the chair next to Jensen, he sat down next to the other boy.

“Look, about that…You see, I uh…my friends don’t know that…”

Jensen sighed heavily, rolling his eyes. “You suck at the apology thing, Jared. Let me guess. You haven’t told your friends that I’m tutoring you, right?”

Jared nodded. “Yeah, it’s just…my friends know me as this sport nut who has a different boyfriend practically every weekend, so it was just easier to pretend that you were into me,” he admitted, smirking.

“Sure, for you. Jared, why are you even here?” Jensen demanded.

“Relax, Teach. My aunt and uncle are freaking out about this whole college thing. I guess they want me to get good grades in case this whole athletic scholarship doesn’t pan out,” Jared said with a shrug.

“Don’t call me that,” Jensen snapped irritably, running a hand over his face. “Listen, Jared, are you ready to take this seriously? Because I’m not going to waste my time on somebody who doesn’t even want to try.”

Jared gulped, catching a glimpse of Jensen’s glare. “No, man, I’m sure. I want your help,” he insisted.

Jensen nodded, his body relaxing as he gave Jared a brief smile. “All right. Let’s get to work,” he replied. And grinning at the other boy, Jared grabbed the latest book they’d been reading in class from his backpack before turning to the correct chapter.

~*~

Maryvale, Texas  
Winter 1992

“God, this book…it’s so stupid!” Jared exclaimed, running a hand roughly through his hair as he gave Jensen an incredulous look.

Jensen’s mouth curled upward at Jared’s words. He was slouched low in his own seat, his feet propped up on the table, crossed at the ankles, one of John Grisham’s novels open to a new chapter as he looked at Jared over the top of his glasses.

“'To Kill A Mockingbird' is many things, Jared, but stupid? Really?” he muttered, struggling not to laugh.

“Seriously here, man, hear me out,” Jared insisted.

“You have my attention,” Jensen replied, sitting up straight and folding his hands on top of the table as he leveled his gaze with Jared’s.

“Okay, thanks. This whole trial is complete bullshit. First of all, this isn’t a jury of ‘peers’. It’s just a bunch of sunburnt farmers who get paid off with food. I mean, where are the people on the jury who are gonna believe Tom’s side of things? Aren’t lawyers supposed to handpick their juries?” Jared demanded, nodding in the direction of 'The Firm', the book Jensen was reading.

“Well, considering this book is about racial inequality in the thirties unfortunately the answer is ‘no’. The fact that Tom is black pretty much guarantees that he doesn’t have a fighting chance, Jared. It doesn’t make it right. Of course not, but that’s just the way it was back then,” Jensen explained.

“But Atticus will save him, won’t he? I mean, these idiots can’t possibly overlook the fact that Bob Ewell is left handed, can they? I mean, it’s so obvious Bob was the one who raped Mayella, not Tom. Atticus has to save Tom,” Jared insisted.

“Have you gotten to Atticus’s closing argument yet? It’s really powerful. And passionate. Truly heartfelt, ya know?” Jensen replied.

“Oh my God. I get it. It makes total sense now,” Jared said, chuckling as he shook his head.

“What’re you talking about?” Jensen demanded, his brow furrowing in confusion.

“Why you don’t have a boyfriend. It’s because you keep falling in love with fictional characters,” Jared said.

“Wow, really? And here I thought it was because all the guys at this school were dicks,” Jensen grumbled, staring pointedly in Jared’s direction.

“Okay, I guess I deserved that. But you can’t tell me you at least have a bit of a crush on Atticus. You just called the guy passionate for Christ’s sake!” Jared exclaimed.

“I called his argument passionate. There’s a difference between finding a person passionate versus what they do for a living, Jared. Jesus,” Jensen muttered, rolling his eyes.

“If you say so, Teach. Uh, we’ve got a test coming up on this stuff and I need help with the essay part,” Jared admitted.

Jensen sighed heavily, shaking his head in amusement at Jared’s attempt to diffuse the tension between them.

“All right. I’ve got a few ideas,” he relented, getting to his feet and making himself comfortable in a chair next to Jared’s. His eyes softened as a smile graced his lips when their arms brushed. Boy, he was in trouble.

~*~

Maryvale, Texas  
Summer 1994

Jensen was in trouble. As in, the pregnant kind of trouble. He’d been with Jared just a few months earlier, and even if they’d used protection he couldn’t deny that it made sense. Especially after he’d gotten confirmation from the doctor just that afternoon. He sent a silent thank you heavenward that his parents had agreed not to join him at any more of his physicals now that he was eighteen. The idea of them finding out he was pregnant from anyone other than himself was mortifying. Hell, the idea of coming clean with Jared was terrifying, but he knew he had to.

So he stood outside Jared’s house, chewing on his lower lip as he struggled not to let the fear he was feeling choke him. He’d just raised his hand to knock on the door when he heard it.

“Jensen!?” the familiar voice asked from behind him. Jensen turned around on his heel so fast he nearly fell onto the porch. Without even fully realizing it, he instinctively put a hand over his stomach as he grabbed at the railing to steady his footing.

“Jared,” he choked out, a feeling of cold dread washing over him as he stared at the young man in front of him. Jared’s t-shirt was stuck to his back and his hair, Jensen could see, was plastered to his forehead thanks to the sweltering heat.

“Hey, man. Chad, Mike and I have this game every Sunday morning. Nothing fancy, just a little one-on-one. You should come see me play,” Jared offered, and with a few easy strides was next to Jensen, invading his personal space. “Where the hell are my manners? You wanna come in for a little while? I gotta take a quick shower, but afterwards we can talk or uh, whatever,” he murmured, his thumb coming up and gently running over Jensen’s jaw as the near animalistic want he was feeling was reflected in his eyes.

Jensen swallowed thickly, his Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat as he struggled to remember how pissed and heartbroken he’d been finding himself alone in a stranger’s bed the morning after Jared had deflowered him. But all he could picture in that moment was the baby. Their unborn baby. He at least needed Jared’s support to get through the scary overwhelming feeling of being completely alone in this. And to do that he had to tell Jared the truth.

“Okay, sure, sounds good,” he choked out, following Jared into the house and up to his bedroom. In the twenty or so minutes that Jared was in the shower, Jensen looked around the other boy’s room, slowly taking in the football autographed by Troy Aikman that sat in a stand underneath glass, the Dallas Cowboys poster on the wall by his bed, the book of Mavericks stats on his nightstand. Jensen smiled to himself. The kid really was a sports nut. And then just as quickly a lump rose to his throat as he couldn’t help but wonder if their child would inherit a love for athletics as well.

“Hey, Jen. Sorry about that. So what’d you want to talk about?” Jared asked, stepping into the room, his hair still wet from his shower. His jeans hung low on his hips and the t-shirt he wore seemed to accentuate his tall, lean frame.

Jensen gulped, struggling to figure out how best to broach the subject.

“Look, this is gonna sound crazy but I uh, I was wondering what’re your thoughts on baby names?” he asked, his throat feeling raw as he swallowed.

“My thoughts on baby names?” Jared asked, raising an eyebrow in Jensen’s direction.

“Yeah, you know…for a baby,” Jensen mumbled, giving Jared a forced smile.

“Jen, you’re not…? You’re not pregnant, are you?” Jared asked slowly.

“What? No, of course not, Jay. I’ve just always wanted a family of my own down the road, ya know? And I’m getting other people’s opinions on baby names and stuff, so I-I have ideas when the time comes,” Jensen explained hurriedly, choking back a sob.

“Oh, okay. Well, in that case if it’s a girl you should name her Alyson. Alyson Ackles, doesn’t that sound pretty?” Jared suggested.

Tears welled in Jensen’s eyes. “Yeah, it does, Jared. Thank you. And if it’s a boy?”

“I thought that would be painfully obvious,” Jared said, his eyes roaming around the room, waiting for Jensen to catch on.

“Oh my God. Hell, no! I’m not naming my son Jared Ackles!” Jensen exclaimed, smacking Jared lightly on the chest as he laughed.

“Okay, fine, sorry. Do you have a better idea?” Jared asked.

“No, not yet. But when I do you’ll be the first to know,” Jensen promised him, giving the other boy a wobbly smile.

“Good. Now c’mere, Jensen. Such a pretty mouth,” Jared growled, pulling Jensen closer. And before Jensen could stop him, Jared’s mouth was soon covering his own in a heated kiss. They kissed languidly for several minutes before Jensen gathered all his strength and pulled away.

He couldn’t ruin Jared’s future with this bombshell. Just because he was destined to be a townie writing for the Maryvale Gazette for the rest of his life didn’t mean he had to drag Jared down with him. Sure he was terrified of raising this baby on his own, but he was a hell of a lot stronger than he’d ever really given himself credit for. Despite that he had to know. Jared was destined for greatness and Jensen had to hear it for himself.

“So, Jared where are you going to college in the fall?” he asked, struggling to appear truly interested and encouraging.

“Maryvale Community College. I’m majoring in business. Chad and I want to open a bar one day. I just, I guess I didn’t have the grades, so I lost my athletic scholarship,” Jared said.

Jensen cringed in sympathy. “I’m sorry, Jared. I know how much you loved to play.”

Jared shrugged. “Yeah, maybe. But I don’t just love football or basketball,” he said, staring meaningfully at Jensen. “How about you? You get in to San Antonio College like you wanted, Jen?”

Jensen nodded, fighting back tears. “Yeah, but uh, turns out my family can’t afford it right now. So uh, I’ll be getting some real life experience working at the 'Maryvale Gazette'.”

“Really? That’s cool. One step ahead of the rest of us just like usual,” Jared said, smiling at Jensen.

“In more ways than you know,” Jensen whispered hoarsely. “I really gotta get going, Jared. I promised my friend Adrianne I’d hang out with her in a couple hours,” he said, his eyes closing as he felt Jared’s lips brush his temple.

“Okay, sounds good. Hey, I’m having a party tonight if you want to come over. We can hang out, talk more or whatever,” Jared said, squeezing Jensen’s hand.

Jensen nodded in agreement. Maybe he could tell Jared the truth later that night. Yeah, that sounded like a really good idea. He smiled through his tears as he thought about how he, Jared and their baby really could become a family. 

~*~

Maryvale, Texas  
Winter 1992

“Hey, Teach! Look at this… A+, baby!” Jared exclaimed excitedly to Jensen, proudly holding up the multiple choice and essay test on 'To Kill A Mockingbird' they’d taken just a few days earlier in American Lit.

Jensen’s face broke into a broad grin as he leapt forward, wrapping his arms around Jared’s neck. “I knew you could do it, Jared,” he murmured.

“Not without your help. Thank you,” Jared said.

“You busy tonight? Maybe you can come over to my house and we can watch the movie? You know, kind of a celebratory thing before we get started on the next book on Monday,” Jensen suggested.

“Oh, uh, Jensen, I…” Jared began, but trailed off when Chad and Mike suddenly accosted him. Dammit. He really shouldn’t have had this conversation with Jensen in the middle of the hallway like this.

“Hey, man. Let’s get going. Wasting precious weekend minutes here, am I right? Of course I am. But seriously, Jay. We’ve got parties all weekend long. Like epic can’t be missed parties. You feel me, man?” Chad asked, squeezing his friend’s shoulders.

“Hell, yeah,” Jared agreed, doing his damnedest to ignore the twisting in his gut when he caught the crestfallen expression on Jensen’s face.

“My mistake. I forgot who I was dealing with,” Jensen muttered, pushing past the three of them.

“Jensen, wait. Let me explain,” Jared protested.

Jensen snorted, turning around to face Jared once again. “There’s nothing to explain, Jared. You have epic parties, remember? I-I’ll see you Monday,” he said, the fight leaving him as he looked at Jared sadly. And then before Jared could think of what else to say to keep him there longer, Jensen was gone. And before Jared really had any time to dwell on his tutor Chad and Mike took him to party after party, and soon Jared could barely remember his own name let alone Jensen’s, which was just how he wanted it.

~*~

Maryvale, Texas  
Summer 1994

Standing outside his house, Jensen stood in the backyard, a box at his feet and a lighter in his hand. He kept clicking the lighter on and off, watching the flame dance in front of his eyes. Thinking back on what he’d seen just an hour ago, his stomach lurched as he closed his eyes, tears rolling down his cheeks. Jared kissing another boy. As desperately as he wanted to erase that image from his mind, he couldn’t. 

He walked over to a patch of grass near the fence that marked the Ackles’ property from their neighbors and threw up. Whether it was from being pregnant or reliving the nightmare that had brought Jared’s personality into crystal clear clarity, Jensen wasn’t sure. But what he was sure of was that he had to protect his baby, even from Jared if that was what it took. Jared wasn’t father material.

Jensen swallowed hard as he looked into the box. Several chewed pencils, half used notebooks, dog-eared copies of classic novels, Jared’s first A+ in American Lit and a well-worn 'To Kill A Mockingbird' VHS tape that Jensen had never managed to watch all the way through again after his tutoring sessions with Jared were all in there.

“Please be kind. Rewind,” Jensen parroted mockingly. “Yeah, fuck that shit,” he muttered, wiping at his eyes and nose with his shirt sleeve as he clicked the lighter on one more time, setting the box of memories on fire.

As he stood there watching the flames melt away his past he placed his hand gently yet protectively around his future.

~*~

Maryvale, Texas  
Spring 2013

Jared held onto Jensen’s hand, leading his husband through the hallways of Maryvale High. Aly, her girlfriend Ashley Remington and their fellow classmates had just graduated in the school’s gymnasium. The two girls and Ashley’s younger brother Colin, who was fourteen, had been left in charge of watching Ethan when Jared had suggested he and Jensen take a walk.

“Is that a euphemism for…?” Aly began, a smirk that was eerily similar to Jared’s curling her mouth.

“You heard your father,” Jensen admonished, interrupting her and staring meaningfully in Ethan’s direction.

“Okay, fine, we’ll watch him. Won’t we guys?” Aly agreed, directing her question at her girlfriend and her girlfriend’s brother.

“Sure. Go have fun, Mr. Padalecki,” Ashely said reassuringly, giving Jensen an encouraging smile. She giggled, watching Aly’s attempts to entertain her younger brother, when he clearly wanted all of Colin’s attention. Helping hand Ethan off to Colin for a moment, she buried her face in Aly’s neck.

“Relax, Jen, they’ll be fine. Come on, darlin’,” Jared murmured lightly, taking a hold of Jensen’s hand.

“Where are you taking me?” Jensen asked, his curiosity getting the better of him as they made their way past classrooms.

“To the library. I’ve always kind of wanted to fool around in there with you,” Jared admitted. And there it was. The smirk that was capable of turning Jensen on faster than any other kind of foreplay.

“Jared! We…we’re not gonna have sex right now!” Jensen exclaimed, the color draining from his face at the thought.

“Well, no, you’re right. But we are gonna make out in this hallway,” Jared replied, pushing Jensen up against the wall near a row of lockers.

“Really? I always thought you were going to kiss me that day when you had Chad convinced I was just some guy who wanted you,” Jensen said with a hoarse chuckle.

“Oh, believe me, Jen. Not a day has gone by that I haven’t regretted not following through on my instincts that first day you tutored me. I was scared how attracted to you I was and being an ass I ignored my feelings, tried to bury them so deep that I forgot they existed. But that night at that party when we met up again?” Jared murmured, his finger running along the inside of Jensen’s wrist.

“You mean the night we had sex and Aly was conceived?” Jensen whispered, his eyes hooded as he gazed up at his husband.

“Yeah, that one. You remember how I acted like I didn’t know you? Didn’t remember that you tutored me?” Jared replied, his nose brushing Jensen’s as he reached up and gently cupped his husband’s face in his large hands.

“Right, what about it, Jay?” Jensen asked.

“Of course I remembered that you were my tutor, Jensen. I’d just been lying to myself for so long that it was easier to believe the lie than face the truth. Which was from the moment we met I’ve been crazy about you,” Jared insisted.

“I’ve never had any doubt, honey. So are you going to kiss me now or am I going to have to wait another twenty years?” Jensen teased.

“God, this would be so much more realistic and hotter if you had your glasses on,” Jared growled, nipping at Jensen’s lip.

“Tell you what, you kiss me now in this deserted hallway and when we get home we can play a little game of Teacher/Student, hmm?” Jensen murmured into Jared’s ear. “And yeah, I’ll wear my glasses,” he promised, lightly biting Jared’s earlobe.

Jared moaned at Jensen’s words, his lips leaving a trail of kisses along his husband’s exposed neck before he pulled back slightly and pressed his lips against Jensen’s.

Jensen’s tongue butted against Jared’s lips and he moaned as his husband’s mouth fell open invitingly. They kissed heatedly for several more minutes until they both had to break away, breathing heavily.

“So worth the wait,” Jensen said, once his breathing had returned to normal.

“You’re telling me,” Jared agreed with a wicked grin.

“You think the kids are ready to go home yet?” Jensen asked, smiling softly to himself when Jared took a hold of his hand again, leading him back to the gym.

“If not yet, they will be soon,” Jared said, letting loose a deep chuckle as he watched Colin run after Ethan among the students and families who still milled around the gymnasium.

A few feet away he spotted Aly talking with a few of her friends, her arm wrapped protectively around Ashley’s waist. The caps they’d worn for the ceremony were mixed in with a pile of coats, purses and other things they’d be taking home at the foot of the bleachers.

Pulling Jensen close and resting his chin on his husband’s head, Jared watched their children interact with the others surrounding them. There were times like right now that he couldn’t believe how lucky he was. He had a fun job, great friends, wonderful kids and a loving husband.

“I love you, Jen. Thank you for helping me realize the man I could become. A man I want to be. For the kids…and you. Always you, sweetheart,” Jared murmured, his lips brushing Jensen’s temple.

“You’re welcome, baby. I love you too,” Jensen replied, gently taking a hold of Jared’s hands in his own before surging upward until his mouth met his husband’s.

When they broke apart, Jensen smiled warmly up at Jared and the two of them walked hand-in-hand toward their family.

THE END


End file.
